


Mini Fic Compilation

by TheEarlGreyofBergamot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlGreyofBergamot/pseuds/TheEarlGreyofBergamot
Summary: A collection of small fics from multiple Zelda series, with multiple Zelda characters. Go to the chapters to read what the story is and jump through the collection.
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), MidLink - Relationship, Midzel - Relationship, Mipha/zelda, Zelink - Relationship, sidlink
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Skyward Word Zelink Fic

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about Skyward Sword Link studying for a test, when Zelda comes in and helps Link with studying.

Link read the sentence through bleary eyes, then he read the sentence again. He blinked slowly and gave a great yawn. The information was not sinking into his head. He tried one more time:

_When a pilot mounts a loftwing, there are three keys things to remember: 1. Any loftwing with good upkeep and a healthy diet of balanced nutrients formulated specifically with the loftwing in mind, will automatically respond to a pilots commands and gestures, thus giving a pilot incentive to go above and beyond routine care into a more indulgent and pampering regime; 2. A loftwing that has had an overindulgent lifestyle, such that the pilot has not taken into consideration that strict discipline, daily routine that borders on automatic response from both pilot and loftwing, vigorous exercise for strengthening of core flight muscles, sharpening of keen eyesight and taste, and a more… perfect sense …of… balance…._

Link’s face hit the book. His eyes were closed, and no force could open them again, except for maybe the Goddess herself. He dozed off, dreaming of soaring with his loftwing through the clouds. The exuberant joy he felt as the wind went rushing past his face, ruffling his hair and making his eyes water. He gripped tight onto his bright red loftwing, they were in perfect sync, as if they were sharing the same thoughts.

Link heard a gentle rapping on glass. He thought very hard, his brows furrowing. There weren’t any windows in the sky. At least none that he could see. The rapping was heard again. But glass was invisible, so maybe there were sky windows, but he just couldn’t see them. Link reached out past his loftwing to feel the sky for any windows. The rapping became louder.

“Link! Wake up!”

Link’s eyes shot open as his head jumped up at the sound. Oh right! He was supposed to be studying.

“Link! Over here! Open the window!” Link swung his head around to his bedroom window. Zelda’s face was outside, bobbing up and down. She must have flown her own loftwing over to his window again. He quickly got up from his desk to open the window for her.

Zelda maneuvered inside Link’s bedroom. She gave a quick pet to her royal blue loftwing. “Thank you! Go back to the stables, I’ll come see you tomorrow!” The loftwing gave a soft chirp and flew away.

Zelda sat down on the bed, clutching her bag tightly. Link yawned and stretched, his back was stiff from hunching over.

“Trying to study for the test, I see. You’re not going to get very far with your eyes closed.” Zelda chirped in her sing song voice.

Link sighed, and collapsed head first onto the bed next to Zelda. He didn’t want to think about tomorrow.

Zelda reached into her bag and pulled out a hand pie. “Here, Link, I got this for you.”

Link looked over at Zelda’s hand, she was holding his favorite. He rolled over to sit up and took the pie from her hand. He took a big bite; just as he had expected, pumpkin. Link took two more big bites, it was so good and he was apparently running on empty.

Zelda giggled, as she took out another pie and handed it to him. “I snuck down into the kitchen to get them. I know they’re your favorite.”

Link slowed down his eating, thoughts of Zelda sneaking around the dark kitchen, then dashing back to the stables where she mounts her loftwing in triumphant victory, filled his head. And it was all for him, for his sake. He swallowed the food in his mouth, and looked at Zelda, who was smiling as brightly as the sun.

He grabbed her hand and held it, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. A wash of color painted onto Zelda’s cheeks, but she held on, at least for a moment. They sat on the bed, feeling the silence between them.

Zelda got up first. “Here! I can help you study!” She went over to Link’s open book and looked at the page. “You’re still on chapter 3?” She moaned.

Link looked down at his feet, a little embarrassed that he had gotten so far behind.

“Well, that’s ok. The next chapter is mostly filler anyway.” She picked up the book and came back to sit next to Link, who was still eating his pie. He finished quickly and they stayed up together, going over the chapters. This time, Link could remember everything that he read.


	2. Surfing: A Sidlink mini fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic about Prince Sidon and Link going out to surf.

“Ok! There’s one!” yelled Sidon, pointing at an ocean wave just beginning to form off the shore line. “Watch me!” he said as he ran as fast as he could across the sand, holding his surfboard above his head. Link stood on the edge of the waves, the water lapping at his feet. He crossed his arms and looked intently as Sidon paddled out to the wave, faster than any fish he had ever seen. Sidon was teaching Link how to surf, a favorite Zora past time. The Zora people hadn’t been able to surf as much as they would have liked, because of the mess with Vah Ruta and the shaky Hylian/Zora relations. Now that Vah Ruta had finally settled down and Link was able to act as a sort of ambassador between the two races, things had gotten much better.

When Sidon was lamenting that he hadn’t been able to have any fun for awhile, Link suggested that they both take a trip to Lurelin Village. It was fairly close to Zora’s Domain, it was peaceful, quiet and most importantly of all, it was right next to the ocean, so they didn’t have to worry about Sidon drying out or overheating. A trip inland is possible for Zora, but it takes more clever planning. Usually the Zora liked to stick as close to waterways as possible.

“I haven’t been to the beach in such a long time.” Sidon said, and agreed to the trip. “Plus, the people of Lurelin and the Zora used to have wonderful relations to each other. Why, a long time ago, there was even Zora living in Lurelin! Right next to Hylians. Can you believe that?” asked Sidon, pensive. With a determined look in his eyes, Sidon pumped his fist in the air, “It’s settled! We shall have a glorious vacation to Lurelin! And! We will talk to the Hylians and try to open up communications again!”

Link clapped and smiled, impressed with Sidon’s enthusiasm. “And!” Sidon continued, “We will go surfing!”

Sidon expertly caught the wave and stood up on his massive surfboard. He dipped and dived, swerved and spiraled as he rode it all the way to the end. Sidon sped over to where Link was on the shore and puffed out his chest in triumph, “Invigorating!” Link chuckled, his big strong boy friend showing off for him was adorable.

“Now you try!” Sidon flexed his arm, trying to encourage Link to have at it.

Link spotted a wave just coming in and he dove into the water. He paddled like a mad man, trying to get there as fast as he could. He was not a Zora, so it took him a little longer to move through the water than he would have liked. He reached his destination as the wave picked him up and began to carry him toward the shoreline. Link sheepishly stood up on the board, trying to concentrate on his balance.

“You’re doing amazing!” Sidon yelled from the shore.

That bolstered Link’s confidence, and he gained his footing. He felt the wind on his face, his hair blowing back, the water below him, carrying him on his board like a soaring eagle. The rush was incredible, the power of the ocean able to handle him like he was nothing at all.

The wave Link was riding kept growing, pushing Link farther into the sky. As they mass of water started to implode on itself, the water rushed over the tiny Hylian and he washed out.

“Link!” Prince Sidon cried as he saw the wave swallow him whole, surfboard and all.

Underwater, Link kicked with all his might, fighting against the current. He rushed to the surface and popped out like a fish, gasping for air. He looked around, he saw the beach, and Sidon coming to swim up next to him.

“Link! Are you ok?”

Link nodded, he felt fine, he was safe, but what a rush it was.

“Oh?” Prince Sidon blushed, he seemed a little disappointed that Link was ok. Link looked quizzically at the Zora.

“Ahaha!” Sidon got embarrassed, “Well, its just… I’m totally happy that you’re safe, it’s just, I thought, if you needed help, I’d rush over, and carry you off to the shore, where if you needed some extra air… I’d be more than willing… to…”

Link smiled and rolled his eyes at his big dumb boyfriend. He reached out and grabbed the Zora’s face to bring it closer. They locked in for a kiss, bobbing up in the down in the ocean, the waves rushing past them, seagulls crying out in the distance.

When they finally separated, Sidon gasped, “I think we did it wrong, because now I’m feeling more lightheaded than before.” Link splashed some water at Sidon, as Sidon darted away in the water, ready to go at some more waves.


	3. The Origins of Majora and Fierce Deity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a speculative fic about the origins of Majora and Fierce Deity. This is not canon, does not have anything to do with canon, gets details wrong, and sometimes just straight up gets details wrong. But enjoy the "what if" scenario.

A long time ago, when Hyrule was just born, and the cycle of the Triforce Wielders reincarnation had not yet begun, the Goddess of Time with her three sisters would watch from the Golden Realm the land they had created. Hylia, the All-Powerful Goddess enjoyed watching how the four sisters would build the land, create the people and make them dance with the flow of time. All of them were particularly interested in three individuals’ story, whom they dubbed the courageous one, the wise one and the powerful one. Hylia would order the Goddess of Time to stop and rewind time so they could all enjoy the story over and over. The story always ended the same way.

The Goddess of Time was wandering through Hyrule one day in disguise, when she spotted two kids playing in the street of the Hyrule Town Marketplace. The Hylians were building a temple in her honor, and the kids decided to chase each other around the construction site. One of the kids was carelessly jumping on support beams, when the wood gave way and they were both crushed under debris. The Goddess took pity on them and kept their souls and bodies in the Golden Realm to live with her.

One child she named Tempo because he was a quiet and steady child who always did what he was told. The other she named Melody, because he was quick and energetic, and his actions were hard to predict. She loved them both, and they made a happy family for a time. The Goddess of Time showed Melody and Tempo the world of Hyrule that she had created with her sisters. She explained her role and how important it was that the flow of time never be interrupted. She also taught them her own music, Melody preferring the blaring horns and Tempo the tiny ocarina.

One day, Melody was looking at Hyrule and thought to himself, “This land is all for the Goddess Hylia, but the Goddess of Time deserves her own land as well. Hyrule is so boring, the same thing happens over and over again. We need to try something new.” So he began to build a world in secret, different than Hyrule. At first he just copied what he saw in Hyrule, and it looked a lot like the same, but when he played his melodies that the Goddess of Time taught him, his rhythm was all off, and the world became distorted. The people didn’t act right, and the flow of time was messy and erratic. Melody went to his brother Tempo for help. When Tempo saw everything that Melody had done, he was shocked and afraid, but eventually he came around. He played his ocarina in a steady beat and the world of Termina was born.

When they had finished, they went to the Goddess of Time and showed her what they had done. To their dismay, the Goddess of Time was not pleased. She immediately went to go destroy the world they had created. Tempo pleaded with the Goddess not to destroy the world, that they were all living people who deserved to exist just as Hyrule did. Melody, who cared not for the peoples’ sake but just wanted to see what would happen, urged the Goddess to destroy their work. Tempo convinced the Goddess to go down and see the world before she destroyed it, and she would see that they were people too. So the Goddess did, and she agreed that Termina would not be destroyed, but the Goddess Hylia must never find out about Termina. Tempo would spend a lot of time exploring Termina. No one knew who he really was, but with his kind and steady nature, he became a good friend of the people.

Melody, being a precocious child, grew jealous of his brothers’ newfound bond with the world that HE created. In revenge, he came before the Goddess Hylia and said that Tempo had created a world for his own without her knowing. Hylia became furious and immediately went to destroy Termina. Tempo pleaded with the Goddess Hylia, that Termina should not be terminated, but Hylia would not relent. Hylia ordered Termina’s destruction, which the Goddess of Time refused. But, Melody began to play a chaotic tune, trying to crumble the very foundations of the world, but Tempo pulled out his ocarina and matched his playing to Melodies so that the world would not break. As they played in the Golden Realm their music spread across Termina and Hyrule. Their music caused ripples through time, and the timelines began to split apart. New worlds were created, dark worlds, light worlds, worlds that had been flooded, worlds that were floating in the sky. New people were born, counterparts appeared, and doppelgangers spread through the timelines.

The Goddess Hylia, furious that her once perfect world had been shattered a hundred times over, threw Tempo and Melody down into Termina where they hit the ground and were dead. The Goddess of Time went down to them and wept for her children. She played the Song of Healing to try and bring them back, but the Goddess Hylia refused to give them life again. Their essences turned into masks, one she named the Fierce Deity and the other Majora. The Goddess of Time hid the masks in their own world that they helped create, their fighting spirits too powerful to bring back.


	4. Tetra and Link fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic about Tetra comforting Link through a hard situation. A bit of TetraxLink, but kind of comes off as more platonic.

Link looked over the bow of the ship, watching the subtle undulations of the sea which stretched out to the horizon and beyond. He had just left his little island home, and was now making his way into the big open world. All around him, he could see nothing but blue waters. He thought to himself, he was just a tiny speck, lost confused, with no sense of where he was going. It must be a thousand times worse for Aryll though.

Link put his chin down on the wooden bow, resting his tired head full of thoughts. The sound of the ship crashing past the waves was strangely soothing; its calm surgence through the endless sea despite the seeming futility was reassuring.

“Oi! Kid!” someone cried behind him. He whipped around to see the pirate leader herself, Tetra, walking towards him, with a gentle saunter. She twisted around and jumped onto the bow, legs dangling with the carefree ease of someone who had no fear of the unknown. “Don’t look so glum, buddy. You’re a pirate now, some of the happiest people in Hyrule!”

Tch! Link sulked even more.

She looked at this sulking kid, glum in the face, green as a newly hatched cucco. He had some guts about him, that’s for sure, but his boyish naivety was going to get him badly hurt, or worse, if he didn’t start toughening up.

She punched him the arm in a friendly gesture of comradery. “Cheer up, ya’ sulking sea sponge!” Link winced and held his bruised shoulder, he wasn’t in the mood.

Tetra, surprised by the non-reaction, leaned back towards the ocean, tilting her head towards the sky. Gee, maybe this isn’t the right approach right now, she thought. Tetra stayed quiet for a little while, sitting by Link who continued to stare out at the ocean. She watched him silently, his pensiveness was a little unnerving. And he certainly wasn’t the talkative type; the complete opposite of all her pirate crew, who she could hear making a ruckus in the decks below.

She slid off the bow, and faced the sea, staring out into the blue beyond.

“Ya, know…” she started to say, “Whenever I get down, I look at the ocean too. When I see that big carpet of water, stretching as far as infinity, I think about how small my problems are compared to the ocean. No matter what I’m going through, the ocean has seen it all before. Heroes and villains, it doesn’t matter to the ocean. But the ocean is kind to those who are kind to her, and a kind soul has something that a villain doesn’t.”

Link looked up at Tetra, her big eyes sparkling like sunlight on water. She closed her eyes, taking the image in her memory “You know what that is?”

Link shook his head, and Tetra answered him, “Kind people have friends to help them.” Tetra playfully punched Link’s arm again, much softer this time. She sauntered away down into the depths of the ship. Link watched her go and smiled. Tetra may be rough around the edges, but she was definitely a kind soul.


	5. BOTW Speedrun Any%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A humorous take on a Breath of the Wild Speedrun. From the advantage of Link as he goes through his journey.

“Link, Link, open your eyes.” Link’s eyes burst open. He sat up in his vat of glowing blue water and looked around, the water sloshing out over the brim. He knew what he had to do, and there was no time to spare. The image of Zelda cradling his head as he lost consciousness was burned into the back of mind. Zelda! He must save Zelda!

Link jumped out of his hibernation chamber, buck naked except for some conveniently placed form-fitting underwear. He crawled on the floor with his hands, clawing at the dirt so that his body would gain momentum. Speed was the game, the clock was the opponent. He reached the entrance of the cave, and looked out over the ravine. The castle! Hyrule Castle. He pointed defiantly at it, “I’m coming for you!”

Link sped down the pathway of the Great Plateau and met the mysterious Old Man.

“Oi, Young traveler!” he waved at Link. To the Old Man’s surprise, Link ran up to him, a red glint in his eyes. Link was possessed. The Old Man drew back, unsure of what danger he was in. Link didn’t even stop to consider the fright he may have been causing and frisked the Old Man for the paraglider. Link took it in triumph and sprinted away back down the path. The Old Man watched him speed off, disappointed he didn’t get to have a chat.

Link reached the edge of the plateau, and with reckless abandon, flung himself off the edge, paragliding as far as he could. He barely hit the ground when he started running, as fast as the wind towards the castle. I’m coming Zelda! The Moblins and Bokoblins spotted him. Link moved at such speed, they were unsure if they should even attempt to pursue him. Some did, but quickly lost their breath. They went back to their camps, assured that even if they did catch the wild hero, they probably wouldn’t have survived anyway.

Link’s leg kicked harder and harder, they no longer had feeling and no longer felt like legs. They were machines, machines built for the sole purpose of getting him to the castle, and they were the most advanced machines ever built for that purpose. A Guardian Stalker was laying low in the grass when it burst forth in front of the hero’s path. Without missing a beat, Link dodged out of the way and grabbed ahold of the leg that tried to pulverize him. Link crawled up the Stalker like a spider and twisted its head towards the castle. Link pointed forcefully, “Go there! Now!”

Unsure of what was happening, the Guardian Stalker sheepishly obeyed and maneuvered across Hyrule Field towards the castle. They reached the gate, and the Stalker made a move to try and buck Link off. Link held on like glue. He kicked and punched the Stalkers’s eye sockets, breaking the glass laser orb. Link reached his hand inside the machine and twisted his fists around circuitry, pulling outs the monsters’ brains. And he was off again. He jumped onto the castle walls and scaled the magnificent height, with nary a foothold, hanging on by his fingernails and skin.

Link ran towards the upper chamber of the castle, the room he knew Calamity Ganon was hiding. He grabbed a sword and shield from a long dead skeleton soldier and charged in.

Calamity Ganon came down from its oozing, demon shell to meet with the hero. But it seemed hesitant for some reason. It took at the stance of the hero before him, crazed, wild, chaotic, full of sound and fury. This hero didn’t own reason, he was a monstrous, possessed body, with only one thing on its mind, the complete and utter destruction of itself.

Just as the comprehension of fear came over Calamity Ganon, the Hero charged forward, holding aloft his sword, the shield now abandoned, tossed aside like useless trash. It very well could have been trash to Link. Link grabbed onto Ganon’s face and ravished it with blow after bloody blow. Link dug out its eyes, cut into its face, smashed its skull, ripped into its oozing rancid flesh, tore at anything he could. The goal was complete destruction. Link screamed and cried as he kicked, pulled, punched, smashed and scratched at the defenseless Calamity Ganon.

Link gave one last cry as he drove the sword clean through Calamity Ganons’ neck, the head lobbed off and rolling onto the floor, the look of utter helplessness permanently transfixed onto its face.

Zelda appeared in a flash of light, the spell now broken. She gasped as she looked around the room, sprayed with blood, and monster refuse. She glanced at Link, who was heaving, twitching, still poised and ready to strike.

“Uhm, Link, are you alri---” Zelda couldn’t finish her sentence before Link leapt to Zelda’s side and embraced her in a gooey hug. Zelda yelped, but found that Link was just happy to see her. As they embraced, Zelda continued to examine the destruction of the room. Zelda was glad that Calamity Ganon was gone, but she was starting to think that her Hero might need some serious therapy.


	6. Non-Specific BOTW fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link having an existential crisis as he thinks about his life post waking up from his hibernation.

Link stared at the dancing flames, entranced by their wild, chaotic revelry. They leapt up into the cold, still air of the night, then sunk back down into torrid glowing wood, only to burst up again with a seemingly renewed passion. Ever higher, the fire daring to itself to release its foothold from the firepit for good. It was hypnotizing to Link, who watched the fire’s masterful performance with mild interest, his thoughts floating off into that cool, night sky, to mingle with the silent still stars overhead. So much had happened in the last few days, such responsibilities laid at his feet, and yet Link was going day by day as if he were just a transient wanderer in the world, anticipating that he would simply wake up again in a new time, a new place.

Right behind his ear, the feeling that none of this was real, whispered to him, every time he sat down, every time he laughed, or admired a sunset, petted a dog, spoke to another Hylian, defeated another bokoblin, every time he ate a meal, or stared at the flames of his campsite. Part of the reason he felt this way was because he couldn’t remember anything past a few days ago. He woke up in a vat of glowing water, and met a man, who turned out to be both a king and a ghost. He was given the task to save a princess from an evil spirit, who apparently had destroyed everything 100 years ago. If that didn’t sound like the craziest dream…

Link had half a mind to dismiss everything that he had been told, to chalk it up to a badly hallucinating, malfunctioning brain. His clothes were in tatters, no one seemed to know him, he came out of cave, he didn’t have any possessions, let alone a house. He might have been a wandering vagabond before this, and this was just a particularly bad episode of impaired brain mechanics. And yet… that voice.

He heard that voice call out to him, with such clarity, such sincerity. It broke his heart whenever he heard that tiny still voice call his name, begging him to come find her. That couldn’t have been an illusion.

As Link explored the world, he found that there was evidence that there had indeed been a terrible calamity a very, very long time ago. Ruins, artifacts, abandoned places, time ravaged landscapes. And off in the distance, the castle. The castle sat like a gleaming white jewel on the grassy plain, yet it darkened the land, seemingly warping the light, twisting space and time around it. An ominous aura emanating from its piercing spires to the surrounding hills, its shadows blacker, thicker than night; swallowing what little mirth that crept up to its gates. That was no illusion either.

Link wrapped a rough blanket around his shoulders, a weak shield against the chill, and crept closer to the fire. Maybe he didn’t have the answers right now, maybe there wasn’t an answer yet. There was time, he thought. He still had some time to figure it out. All he could really do was take it day by day, gather the pieces, and try to make something. His eyelids grew heavy, as the fire had lost its energy and was sputtering out, desperate to keep going. 


	7. A Zelink Breath of the Wild Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link talks in this one. Just some cute fluff.

“Link, I am feeling rather tired.” Zelda said as she slumped to the ground, leaning next to a large oak tree. Zelda shielded her eyes as she looked up, the noonday sun was burning bright and hot above her. The trees leaves swayed gracefully in a light breeze, covering Zelda from the sun’s harmful heat, if ever so slightly. Zelda took off her warm winter jacket, no longer needing it.

Link was busy looking at the sheikah slate, following a signal on the digital map. He glanced over to where Zelda had landed to rest and rushed over. He put down the slate and grabbed Zelda’s hand, holding it in his.

“Are you ok?” he said concerned.

Zelda wiped her brow of sweat, “Yes, I just need to rest. I thought it would have been colder in Akkala, that’s why I brought my jacket, but the sun is proving to be too much for me.”

Link sat down next to her under the tree, he didn’t say anything, but Zelda could tell that he was concerned. Even after 100 years and an epic victory battle for the fate of Hyrule, Link still acted like her bodyguard, kept close watch on her, still doted on her like a mother cucco.

They had left Tarry Town early that morning to go exploring the woods in the Akkala region. Link was eager to look for hearty truffles, which could be found in abundance in the forest. Link was always looking for ingredients for his next gourmet meal. Of all the changes that had happened in Hyrule over the last 100 years, Zelda’s favorite change was in the way Link got excited about cooking. She could see the love and life in his eyes whenever he fussed over a pot. It gave him a purpose that wasn’t about fighting for survival. When they sat down together and Link handed her the food he had made, beaming with childlike accomplishment, she could not help but be charmed by his enthusiasm.

Zelda stood up, and wiped the dirt from her backside, ready to try again. Link tugged at her tunic, indicating that she should stay back for a little while longer.

“It’s ok, I’m fine. It’s past noon and we still haven’t accomplished our goal yet. If we are going to succeed, we need to keep going.” She smiled serenely at her ex-champion, assuring him that she was feeling better. Link got back to his feet and looked down at the sheikah slate again, searching for the truffles that were supposed to be indicated by the signals.

They walked along the forest path, the trees decked in their fall colors. The leaves cascaded around them like confetti. Zelda could smell the salt air of the ocean that was close by, a cooling breeze rushed by to invigorate her on her quest. Zelda followed side by side with Link as he walked where the slate indicated. The romantic nature of their forest expedition emboldened the princess to take a chance, and she held out her hand to grab onto Link’s. Link glanced at Zelda warily, unsure of what was happening, but Zelda intertwined her fingers through his and held on at her side. Link didn’t protest and removed the distance between them.

They began to walk slower, taking in the moment of just being together. They did not have any responsibilities now, they had no where to be, no plans, and no oppressive force of darkness to deal with. They only had each other, their victory won, their whole lives ahead of them.

“Link.” Zelda began, “You mean so much to me. I hope that you know that.” She then leaned her head against his shoulder.

Link squeezed her hand and nodded. Suddenly the slate indicated a strong signal, they were fast approaching a truffle. They both looked around the trunks of the trees. Zelda had gone off a little way, when Link called out to her. She quickly came to where Link was standing behind a tree. She approached him and he turned around to greet her with a beautiful Silent Princess.

He handed her the flower, took up her hand and kissed her fingers. “For my princess.” He said.

Zelda carefully handled the flower in her delicate fingers, turning it over and admiring its soft blue color. The tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and it was taking everything she had not to break down in a torrential sob. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him, vowing that she would never let go again.


	8. Midna and Link fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imp Midna and Link fluff fic. It's cute, I think I liked this one the best.

Midna gave a great yawn, stretching out her tiny imp arms and revealing her sharp snaggle tooth. She blinked lazily and rolled onto her back as she rode on Epona’s saddle. The journey they were on had lasted too long. Midna had watched the glaring sunlight from morning until the now twilight hours, and she was terribly tired. It was difficult for her to be in the sunlight for so long, so her energy was almost drained. She stared up at the hazy sky, the mixing of light into dark playing before her eyes.

Link stoically soldiered on foot, leading Epona by the bridle. He too gave a yawn, his muscles ached from a nasty run in with some cunning moblins from earlier in the day. They were the reason the journey had taken much longer than expected. Link bested them as he always had, but the creeping influence of evil hung heavily in the air. The monsters grew more vicious, pleasures lost their appeal and movement became a strained effort. It was a race against time to stop Zant from gaining more power, but even time wasn’t acting like it should.

“Finally!” Midna yelled, when they crossed the lintel that made the sign for Kakariko Village. “I thought we would never get here!”

Link nodded, a wave of relief spreading over his body. They walked into the decimated but determined village, the small population of people getting ready to close up shop for the night. Midna knew the drill and hid away in the shadows temporarily. She hated this part but acknowledged that the people of the light world were just not ready to face a Twili. It was safer for Link as well, though Link could take care of himself if the circumstances warranted it.

Epona was hitched outside to a post, given water and hay and left to her own devices in the safe shadow of the village. Link, with Midna purposefully hiding, walked into the inn and got 2 plates of dinner. He ate with gusto, ravenous with hunger. The waiter at the inn was curious about the two plates and even more intrigued when the food disappeared off both of them, when only one person seemed to be eating. Link just smiled a polite smile and put a few extra rupees on the table. The waiter whistled and looked away, disappearing into the kitchen without another word. 

After they had eaten, both Midna and Link felt their energy return. Link settled the sleeping arrangements for the night with the inn keeper, while Midna was busy being nosy, hopping from shadow to shadow, getting behind the counter, in the cupboards and pots. She tugged at Link’s tunic and pulled him away from the counter. The inn keeper threw a skeptical eye towards him, but Link smiled again and tried to play it off.

When the keeper had left, Link whispered harshly at his shadow, “You can’t do that while I’m talking to people! They get suspicious.”

Midna ignored Link’s criticism and stated definitively “I want to go to the hot spring.”

Link’s shoulders drooped as his comments were blatantly ignored.

“Now.” She said, getting behind Link and pushing on his back with her shoulder. Link staggered out the door of the inn, forced along by an invisible shadow.

“Cannonball!” yelled Midna as she splashed down in the water, spraying hot water into the air.

“Hey!” Link held up his arms to protect his face from getting scalded. Link was tough, but even he couldn’t protect against damage to his eyes. Midna bobbed in the water, paddling around with her tiny limbs, clearly enjoying herself, seemingly unawares of Link’s peril.

“Midna!” Link growled, too emotionally exhausted to keep his composure.

“What?” she snapped, floating idly on her back. She knew she did something annoying, she could tell by the sound of Link’s voice. He hardly ever said anything harshly, and she knew that she was pushing things too far. But in her typical fashion, she refused to look her problem in the eye and floated away in the pool.

Link sighed, the warm water was soothing, and he couldn’t be bothered to start a fight at this time of night. He decided to let it go. And with a smirk on his face, he gathered the strength in his arm and hit the water, sending a wave in Midna’s direction. It hit her on the side and she twisted around, surprised by the unexpected attack. Link laughed.

Midna smirked, a devilish idea had just popped into her head. Link noticed; he instantly recognized that look and flew back to the edge of the pool, trying to brace himself for whatever was to come. Midna formed a giant hand with her fiery orange hair and pulled it back to wind up strength. She hit the water with enough force to send a tsunami across the pool, which washed over Link and flooded him backwards straight out of the pit. Link sat up on the rocks when the water subsided, looking like a drowned cucco. Midna laughed and laughed, hardly able to contain herself.

Link watched as Midna laughed, she looked happy and relaxed. He loved to see her smile, especially when there was not that many things that Midna could be happy about. He sat there on the waters edge, and thought, how could he get her back? Link waded back into the water and hopped over to where Midna was floating; she had finally settling down from her fits of laughter.

Link swam up to her side and grabbed onto her shoulders to bring her upright, looking straight into her eyes.

“Hey, what are you—” Midna started to say, but was interrupted when Link bent over and planted a kiss on her cheek. She gasped, taking in a lot of air. Her already large eyes grew wide and a warmth swept across her face, the place of contact feeling especially like a hot iron had been placed there. Midna stared, speechless, her body going limp in the hot spring water.

Link smiled his friendly smile, his eyes twinkling like the stars above them. “Got you.” He whispered.

Link and Midna spent another hour in the hot spring, Link holding onto Midna in his arms, Midna no longer fooling around, head laying on Link’s chest. She was very quiet, in a state of unexpected euphoria. She contemplated her time spent with Link and looked up at the inky black sky, the darkness soothing her soul, reminding her of her home. But she thought to herself that there was at least one thing that was missing in the Twilight Realm, and she had found it right here.


	9. A Princess Midna and Princess Zelda Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Twili Midna yearning for her beautiful Princess of Light to come back to bed. SFW, mostly just fluffy.

A glimmer of golden morning light traced unto the marbled floor of the princess’ bedroom; through the heavy royal purple curtains that hung like towers, the light forced its way. The light leisurely crept across the hills and valleys of the fine silken bed sheets and alighted on Midna’s face. Being in the light world for so long, she was mostly immune to the harshness of light, but she was still overly sensitive when in direct contact. She grimaced and furrowed her brow at the unpleasant sensation and rolled over in the bed to get away. She wasn’t ready to get up just yet, though try as she might, her mind was already fully awake and would not stop to go back into her pleasant dreams.

Midna reached over to the opposite side of the bed, feeling the soft sheets, the downy pillows, the coolness of the empty space. The empty space? She thought. Midna jolted awake and looked at the bed, the sheets had been turned over and judging by the iciness, had been unoccupied for a while. Midna sat up on her hands and knees and looked around the room. Where did Zelda go? The large room was vacant, except for Midna in the bed. The door was shut, and the air was as silent as could be.

Midna sighed. She felt anxious whenever Zelda left her, but she understood that Zelda was such an introverted person who needed lots of space, that there was going to be times where Midna could not follow her darling princess of light’s footsteps. Midna realized that she could be a clingy person, but she had been burned by people so many times, that to find a person (two persons really) that she could trust wholly with her heart made her rough, callous exterior melt away to reveal her fun-loving child-like core. She needed to love, and her princess was the one most worthy of it. 

Midna reached behind her head and gathered her luxuriously long, fire orange hair into a pony tail with her hands. She ran her hands through the locks, smoothing out stray strands of hair. Her long hair cascaded down her back neatly; it still needed a good brushing, but at least her hair wasn’t sticking out in weird angles anymore. She lay her head back down on Zelda’s pillow, wondering when Zelda would be back, or if Midna needed to go search for her. The comfort of the bed still captured Midna and she decided that she didn’t need to gather a search party just yet. Midna put her nose to the pillow case, she could smell Zelda; the soap she used in her hair, the scent of her skin, the perfume she always wore… to Midna, this was the scent of the sun. Midna rolled her entire face onto the pillow.

The door to the bedroom clicked shut and Zelda entered carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Her lavender nightgown flowed behind her like a river behind her when she walked. She came up to the bed and curiously watched as Midna buried her face in the pillows.

“Ehem…” Zelda gently announced her presence. Midna looked over at the sound of Zelda’s voice and rushed to sit up on the bed, a little blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Zelda smiled and put the tray down on the far end of the bed, then crawled back to Midna, her nightgown framing her in the glowing morning light. Zelda reached a hand to Midna’s face, cupping her warm cheek, and guiding her into a kiss. Midna placed her hands on Zelda’s hips and traced her fingers up and down her curves. Zelda reciprocated by pushing her tongue past Midna’s lips and running her delicate fingers to the back of Midna’s head, getting tangled in her fine, fiery hair.

They broke off with a huff, their foreheads resting against each other, their hands still holding on like intertwined tree branches.

“I missed you.” Zelda sighed. 


	10. BOTW Zelink Comfort Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is having a crisis of identity as he finds a pic that shows him with some people that he doesn'e remember. Zelda comforts him.

Link swirled the hearty stew in his bowl with his spoon, idly glancing at a torn picture he held in in right hand. His thumb rubbed over the charred edges of the picture, it was truly a miracle it had survived. He thought of everything that had happened, or speculated what had happened, in these past 100 years. Maybe the picture knew he was coming, and waited for him.

Zelda sat next to him with her own bowl of hearty stew, eating with more gusto than Link. She could not get over how expert of a cook her ex-champion seemed to be and found herself looking forward to their meals every night. It had been over a hundred years since she was able to eat, and by Hylia, she was determined to never miss a meal.

They sat together like this for awhile, quietly eating their stew. Link’s house was on the far outskirts of Hateno Village, so the only sounds outside were the soft chirps of birds in the waning twilight. Zelda loved Link’s house, she loved Hateno Village, and she loved spending time with Link. It was a hard adjustment for her since the defeat of Calamity Ganon, but she took solace in the fact that she would have her friend by her side to help. Link was still adjusting too though, and sometimes it got very quiet indeed.

“Link?” Zelda put down her spoon, “Are you quite alright?”

Link was gently coaxed from his deep thoughts by the silvery sound of Zelda’s voice. “Yes, princess, I was just looking at this picture.”

Zelda’s curiosity was piqued, pictures were very rare considering there was only one known source to be able to produce pictures. “A picture? Who is it a picture of? “ She leaned over to the side in order to get a better look at what Link was holding.

Link placed the picture between them and sighed, “It’s a picture of me. But, there’s two other people in the picture as well.” He pointed to himself, then at the two other figures, “A little girl and an old man.”

Zelda held up the picture to her face, examining it for small details, “Do you know who these people are?” she asked.

“No.” Link stated definitively.

Zelda put the photo down again. “They have a resemblance to you, blond hair, blue eyes, the same nose.”

Link nodded. Zelda was so smart and quick, he sensed what the next thing she was going to suggest was, and continued with that train of thought, “They might be related to me, but I have no idea.”

Zelda pursed her lips, thinking of how to continue the conversation as tactfully as she could. She understood that Link’s memories were garbled, missing, and in brief instances she almost felt like Link had forgotten her, even when he was looking at her with love in his eyes.

Link continued, “I just don’t remember these people. I don’t know who they are. If they were my family, isn’t that sad? I can’t remember my own family.” He curled his fists on the table and gritted his teeth. He eyes began to sting as the tears started to form.

“Oh, Link.” Zelda said, placing her gentle hand over his clenched fist. “It’s not your fault.”

He looked up at her mild face, filled with tender concern and understanding. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, limp, exhausted, frustrated. He held the picture up one more time and looked long and hard at the face of the little girl who stood next to knee. “I’ll remember you some day.” He promised.


	11. Mipha and Zelda Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day, Zelda just wants to relax in the bath at Zora's Domain. Everything is going fine, until Mipha walks in and strikes up a conversation with Zelda.

After a full day of negotiations, planning and celebrating Princess Miphas’ acceptance as the Champion for Vah Ruta, Zelda was exhausted. Her legs would wobble when she walked, her arms felt like lead and her head had a dull throbbing pain that made it hard to look at the bright illuminated stones of Zora’s Domain. Luckily, it was finally nighttime, and everyone had departed to go to their designated rooms. No more talking, no more pleasantries, no more socially obligated interactions. Link had wanted to stay close by Zelda’s side, as he always did, but Zelda really just wanted some time for herself. She finally convinced him to leave when she said she was going to go relax in a nice bath.

Zora’s Domain was so expansive! Zelda had heard from her father how magnificent the Domain was, but no story could compare to seeing the real thing. But it was also very confusing to navigate. There were stairs, and ladders, and pools, and rooms, and nooks and walkways, and walkways, and even more walkways. Where did they all go? Thought Zelda. She had carefully followed the pathway that the zora guard had showed her, the one from her room to the bath. The guard seemed confused by her question though. She clutched her bath towel close to her chest, hoping that she was moving in the right direction.

She finally came upon a lovely room, one with a great huge pool right in the center. There were sheer white drapes framing the sides, a bubbling fountain that fed into the bathing pool, and enclosed walls so that the bather could have some privacy. Zelda was relieved to find walls, everything was so open in the Zora’s Domain, she wondered if Zora’s even knew what privacy was. But she tried to be understanding, just because it was not the way a Hylian would do it, does not mean it was without merit. Open spaces did sort of give a sense of community that may have been lacking with some of the Hylians’ Villages.

Zelda placed her clean towel on the side of the pool and stripped off her clothes. She pulled her hair up into a bun and dipped a toe into the cool waters. It was cold. She looked around, there didn’t seem to be any temperature control to the water. Zelda looked at the pool. Well, here goes nothing, she thought. Zelda plunged into the waters. She wrapped her arms around her chest and curled her legs towards her body. It was quite a shock to get used to, but after a while of getting familiar with the temperature, it did feel good on her overheated muscles.

Zelda allowed her body to float in the water. Being weightless felt wonderful after being on her feet all day. She closed her eyes and focused on relaxing her mind, allowing it to drift in a meditative state.

“Gasp!”

Zelda barely heard the whispered surprise, but since there were no other sounds to drown it out, Zelda’s ears picked it up right away. Did someone else come to use the bath? Zelda opened her eyes and moved her head to the source of the sound. It was Mipha. She was standing in the doorway, her eyes were big and full, and her body was half turned away, as if she was trying to leave.

Zelda righted herself in the water and waved to her. “Princess Mipha!”

Mipha sheepishly turned back towards her, “Princess Zelda.” Mipha bowed courteously.

“Are you in need of a bath as well? Please, come join me!” Zelda smiled softly. Zelda didn’t mind Mipha’s company, they were very similar in their personalities. Zelda could not help but be charmed by Mipha’s quiet and kind nature. It was very cute. “I really don’t mind! There is plenty of room.”

Mipha walked around the edge of the pool, eyeing the water with trepidation. “Uhm… I don’t mean to be rude… but… you are without your Hylians’ outer coverings.”

“Oh!” Zelda sank a little lower in the water. “It’s fine, Hylians have to remove our clothes in order to bathe. And it’s ok, we’re both girls.”

Mipha slid down into the water and mimicked Zelda’s body posture, looking a little awkward as she “relaxed”. Zelda, satisfied that she convinced Mipha to join her, closed her eyes again and sighed a contented sigh. Mipha kept glancing back at Zelda in quick eye movements. Her face felt hot, even in the cold water.

Zelda decided to strike up the conversation, sitting up in the water she said, “Princess Mipha, I am surprised that you have not gone off to bed yet. Are there things that you still have to do?”

Mipha carefully diverted her eyes, “Uhm, no, I’m all done for today. I was just going to bed actually.”

“Oh?” Zelda moved a little closer towards Mipha, her low voice needed a more intimate space in order to fully take it in. Mipha stiffened in the water. Zelda continued, “But you’re here in the bath? Did you also need to relax after the long day?”

“Actually…” Mipha’s voice got very low indeed, “Zora’s don’t have baths.”

“Zora’s don’t have baths?” Zelda repeated the sentence, trying to take it in. Mipha shook her head and began to blush. “Then what are all the pools for?” Zelda asked, her mind going back in circles.

“Those are Zora beds; we use them to sleep.” Mipha said, calmly.

“And… just now… you said you were going to bed. And you walked in here? So…” Zelda’s eyes widened with realization.

“Uhm, yes. This is my room.” Mipha smiled meekly, her cheeks getting rosier and rosier.

Zelda covered her face in her hands. She scrunched up her body under the water and tried to sink down underneath the surface. She popped back up and tried to climb out of the water to grab her towel. “Oh, dear! Oh, my Goddess!”

Mipha covered her eyes as Zelda wrapped the towel around her body. Zelda’s face was as red as Mipha’s scales. Zelda bowed and bowed, frantically apologizing. “I beg your pardon, Mipha! I’m so sorry! I had no idea!”

Mipha raised her palms up, “No, no, Zelda. It’s alright. It was an honest mistake. We should have accommodated Hylian customs a little better, and maybe given you more information about the Domain. It’s just a culture clash is all.”

Zelda kept her head down, she wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to look Mipha in the eye again. She was absolutely mortified by the entire ordeal.

“Please! I hope this does not dissuade you from become one of our champions!” Zelda blurted out.

Mipha giggled softly, “No, not at all! I said yes, and I meant it.”

Zelda raised her head up, she was on the verge of tears, but Mipha’s earnestness sparked a hope in her chest, “Really?”

Mipha glided through the water and looked up at Zelda so that they could be face to face. “Nothing could convince me to say no. You know why, princess?”

Zelda shook her head weakly, finding it hard to look at Mipha, her big eyes sparkling with gentleness.

“It’s because, I met someone today. She was kind and determined. She had a brilliant plan to keep everyone in Hyrule safe, a leader with strength and wisdom. She was commanding and persuasive. She wore her heart on her sleeve and had a sadness in her eyes, which she wore with grace and beauty. I knew that I had no choice but to follow her wherever she went, if only to see her smile.” Mipha reached out and placed a wet hand on Zelda’s cheek. She brushed away a tear drop that ran down Zelda’s face.

“Oh, Mipha! You are most kind!” Zelda fell down on her knees and wrapped her arms around Mipha’s head. Mipha blushed as Zelda squished her chest against her. “Again, I’m so sorry I took up your bed.”

“It’s fine. There is no harm done.” Mipha patted Zelda’s back with a final consolation. Zelda got up off the floor, and started to walk out of Mipha’s room. “Uh, uhm, Princess Zelda?”

Zelda turned back, “Yes?”

“Uhm, uh…well..” Mipha stuttered, “You can…always come back, anytime you want.”

Zelda smiled, “Thank you, Mipha.” And with that Zelda left down the hallway.

Mipha took a huge intake of breath and let it all out, trying to calm herself down after what had just transpired. Zelda was here, in her room, and she was… Mipha blushed uncontrollably, her hands covering her face with embarrassment. Her skin was really soft, too, Mipha thought.

Mipha turned on her back in the water, staring up at the ceiling. Sleep was not coming with the ease that she had hoped for. All she could think about was Zelda’s face as it smiled in the water.


End file.
